


Drabbles from Drabble night

by azure_rosa



Series: Drabble Night [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Night, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_rosa/pseuds/azure_rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More drabbles, yay! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles from Drabble night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you think any of these characters are mine please tell me what world you live in so I can move there posthaste!

Firelight (100 exactly, go me! :D)

Severus always had a fascination and respect for fire he could not explain. There is something about fire and the light it provides that is unique. It makes sense why the ancients thought of fire as one of the four elements out of which everything else is made. No matter how advanced people think themselves fire holds a strange allure. It is horrible, yet beautiful, helpful, yet deadly. Maybe that is why he finds the man curled up beside him in his wolf form so compelling; he always did find contradictions to be more worthy of attention than the expected.

 

 

Not what it seems (150, sap ahead!)

Severus tried to appear like an unfeeling bastard to his students, but Remus had known better even before they became close. After all, he’d had a front row seat for Severus’ emotions as perturbed by his fellow students. He knew Severus wasn’t unfeeling by any stretch of the imagination, rather he felt things deeply, but thought he needed to hide his feelings from those around him.

So when Severus pulled him close in the privacy of their own rooms where no eyes judged them he wasn’t as surprised as others would have been. Severus would never be affluent when it came to words of love, but his actions handily spoke for him. So when people asked Remus how he, warm and loving person that he was, could stand to live with someone so cold and austere he merely smiled, winked and told them that not everything is what it seems.

 

 

Not What it Seems MkII (107, oblique reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail and/or Lewis Carrol's poem, "Jabberwocky". Neither one belongs to me, but if they want to give them away... :D)

"This isn't what it looks like!"

"You mean you aren't petting that bunny?"

“No! I mean yes!”

“So you are petting the bunny!”

“Yes, but not for fun.”

“Then why _are_ you petting the bunny?”

“Potion ingredient.”

“Petting a bunny is a potion ingredient?”

“It is the least harmful way to gather rabbit fur.”

“Wouldn’t brushing it be more efficient and still safe for the bunny?”

“...”

“It didn’t even occur to you, did it?”

“No.”

“I’ll leave you to your bunny petting then.”

*Remus leaves the room*

*Severus keeps petting the bunny*

“Don’t worry Vorpal, I still prefer _my_ method of fur gathering.”  



End file.
